


7-eleven

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Crack, Fluffy, Geek - Mats, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my ex is here, somebody please help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	7-eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Just something caught my mind x)

Marco loves the 7-eleven around the corner, close to his apartment. He loves the calm atmosphere inside it, not to mention the tidiness of each product that it makes him easy to grab stuffs. Most important though is the cashier there, Mats, as it's written on the name-tag. If you think that Mats is some handsome and sexy Greek God, you're wrong. In fact, the Mats Marco is referring is a geek, with 'chaotic' curly hair 

(Marco cringes as there could be someone who doesn't care about hair) with a very thick framed eyeglasses, really a nerd. 

Not to mention the beard that covered half of the lower part of Mats' face. Mats' sense of fashion is not any better either. Imagine wearing a red t-shirt with yellow stripes and green short pants. Yeah, a traffic light indeed. But Marco always feels warm around Mats that the blonde (oh yes Marco is a blonde) loves to spend his time at the 7-eleven even if he doesn't have to buy his groceries. If Mats realized the blonde's habit, the cashier doesn't mention anything. 

Everytime Marco visits, he'll make sure to have a small talk like,

"Have you considered my advice for your fashion choice?"

"What books are you having today?"

"Wanna let me teach how to flirt?" 

"Hey, can I do your hair?"

"Why won't you use soft lens instead?"

Or

"Do you even take a bath? You smell bad."

Basically, it's some stupid teasing and oh boy, how Marco loves the way Mats' face flushed because of that. The man, albeit weird, is cute in Marco's opinion. And the broad shoulder, well-built body hidden beneath the horrible taste of fashion interest Marco than ever. He could imagine himself licking at that, but he has to make sure if Mats also swings  _that_  way. But from the way Mats' respond and the obvious bulge when Marco could take a peak, he's sure that Mats also finds this interesting. Marco just has to push a little bit more.

.

.

That day is no different than any other days. Marco has finished his job —he works as a human resource in a lawyer's company — and he's thinking to drop by at the 7-eleven. He can already imagining himself teasing the cashier. To be honest, Marco doesn't even know why he loves to spend time with Mats. If anything, Mats is far away from his ideal type, but oh well, appearance is not everything right? 

When he gets there though, he's disappointed to find the cashier is empty. He huffs, how could that geek leave his post just like that? What if some people decide to take advantage? But Marco knows that there are only some people would come at that hour —it's almostmidnight for heave sake! Still, Marco thinks Mats should be careful. He couldn't imagine bad things happened to the nerdy cashier. 

"Marco?" He automatically raises his head to the voice and how surprised he is to find a not unfamiliar face in his view.

Robert fucking Lewandowski, his ex. The man who so happily walked away from Marco's life to find a better path —a  _better_  partner. Last news Marco heard was that Le — Robert, he's Robert now — was dating a Polish Photographer by the name of Wojciech Szczęsny. 

"Oh — hi, hi Le— Robert." Marco finds it hard to call Robert as  _Robert_. His tongue is still used to call the man as Lewy. He remembers the old time when he spent one week, hiding in his apartment until it takes Marcel and Auba to drag him away and move on with his life. He even faked his sickness so he could take a break from his work. How pathetic and dramatic he was, now thinking that again. 

Robert nods at him, hands holding two bottles of mineral water. "How are you?" Robert asks just to have a normal chit chat.

_You mean how am I after you left me in our second anniversary? Or the one where you told me that you've been dating with Wojciech for one month when we're dating?_

Marco shakes his head. He shouldn't make a scene and give a satisfaction for Robert of  _this_. "Great, and you? What brings you here?" Now that is not an accusation but Marco can't help himself. As soon as their break up, Robert decided to move to London with Wojciech. Besides, Robert also got a transfer from his company, so it kills two birds with one stone, really.

"Ah, Wojtek has holiday and so do I and we decide to drop by here for a while." Great, he'll have to see Robert and Wojciech's face for some time. Hope the town will be a bit bigger so he won’t have to jump into them. “So, what are you doing here?”

A bit unprepared for Robert’s question, Marco hesitates for a while. He couldn’t tell Robert that he came there just to flirt with the cashier right? Oh no, it will show how pathetic he was after their breakup.

“Marco!” Both Marco and Robert are startled by the sudden shout out from inside the store – especially Marco. A man – a fucking Sex Greek God in Marco’s opinion, with his fine biceps, broad and firm shoulders, oval face with anchor shaped beard, and did that person just call him Marco? Where has Marco ever met this guy anyway?

The Sex Greek God approaches both of them. He is wearing a white hoodie with black stripes on both arms, a simple number 5 on the middle of the hoodie, paired up with long blue jeans and boy do the jeans. “Who?” Marco has to thank God or whoever that it’s Robert who asks that question because he clearly couldn’t voice out his question right now.

The (welcomed) intruder gives his best smile and Marco could melt just then. “Oh, hi, I’m sorry, my name’s Mats.” The man – Mats – stretches his hand to shake hand with Robert, which the latter accepts in confusion. “Robert,” is the simple introduction Marco hears.

Wait? Did he hear right? Mats? Surely he couldn’t be the nerdy cashier Mats right? He looks at _the_ Mats and it couldn’t be happening and why would Mats suddenly call his name? “So, if I don’t mind, who are you?”

“Wait, are you Robert as in that Lewy Robert?” Mats asks, ignoring the question directed at him at first place.

Even if Robert is startled, the man shows no hint of that and instead nodding to that. “Yeah, you know about me?”

“Yup, you’re Marco’s ex right? Haven’t thanked you before.”

“Thank me for what?”

“Well, if you didn’t break up with him, I couldn’t be with him, of course.” To emphasize his sentence, he puts his arm around Marco’s shoulder and pulls the blonde closer. It should have been awkward and Marco should be mad, but the familiar warmth makes him snuggles closer. The squeeze on his shoulder soothes him.

Robert nods. Marco has never seen Robert loses of words and this sight of Robert is something beyond hilarious. Gosh.

“You’re together then?”

Mats looks at Marco, eyes glimmer with calmness – and is it _love_? “Yeah, we are,” he faces Robert again and smiles. That smile.

“Oh, I see, well, I guess I should buy these and leave then.” Robert says, somehow a bit sad?

“Let me help you, I’m the cashier for today.” Mats releases his embrace and runs back to behind the cashier and takes care of Robert’s orders. Robert looks at Marco, smiles lightly. “I’m glad if you’re happy now. I just want to –“

“ –No,” Marco interrupts. Mats pretends not to hear and continues to prepare the change for Robert. “Don’t apologize, it just makes it even worse. I don’t hate you, if that’s what you ask. I’m just _disappointed_. I can’t believe that you’re two timing me.”

Robert sighs. He thanks Mats and takes his orders before turning back to Marco again. “Can we talk somewhere, alone? If you don’t mind, of course, Mats?” He shifts his attention back at Mats, who shrugs.

“If Marco wants, I don’t have any problem.”

“Marco?” Robert asks, softly.

Marco looks between Mats and Robert. He catches a slow nod from Mats and knows that he has to do this to have his _closure_ with Robert. He nods and then both Marco and Robert walk outside to have some privacy. “I’m sorry,” Robert finally blurts it again. Marco still doesn’t respond and let Robert to tell him whatever it is. “The company told me to move to England and I can’t let you here waiting for me, uncertain.”

“So you decided to just be the _bad guy_ and _cheated_ on me so we can break up? Wow, Robert, wow.”

“I know,” Robert sighs. “I know it sounds crazy –“

“ – it’s not crazy, it’s so selfish! Do you think I can’t wait for you? Or do you think I’ll be unfaithful to you?”

“No, I know you won’t, that’s why I don’t want to bind you. I thought, if you _are_ still single by the time I got back, I thought of _pursuing_ you again, but clearly you don’t.” Marco knows this is about Mats. He doesn’t know _who_ that Mats is, but if it’s _the_ Mats he knows then he –

Wait, what would he do?

“You love him,” Robert whispers, knowingly, a statement.

Love who? Mats?

“You and Wojciech?” Marco curses himself for stammering.

Robert chuckles. “We’re not really together, we share apartment there but that’s it –“

“You _love him_ too,” He states and replied by a gently smile formed on Robert’s face.

“We’re stupid, aren’t we?” Marco can only nod at that question and he can’t believe that it’s happening. “So, friends?” He stretches his arms and let Robert pulls him in another embrace, one that is so familiar to him. But anyway, it’s something in the past already. They bid their goodbye but Marco has never felt more relief than before.

He gets back inside to find Mats is somehow – sulking? “Hey!” He runs after the cashier and greets. “Thank you, but this is weird, are you really _Mats?_ ”

 _That_ Mats bursts into laughter. “Seriously, I thought it’s obvious already?”

“Oh, wow,” Yes, _wow_ is the only thing that Marco could say right then. Imagine all your time spending there and you only got the nerdy thick glasses guy but now in front of you, is a person who can role for a model.

“Yeah, _wow_ ,” Mats snickers. “So?”

“So?” Confused with Mats’ question, Marco tilts his head and asks back.

Mats shakes his head. “So, how about you and Lewy, you guys get your closure already?”

Marco shrugs. Yeah, perhaps he does but thinking again, it’s kind of stupid to hang onto the past for too long, besides. “Well yeah, anyway, why are you using those thick glasses if you – are you wearing softlens or your eyes are really fine?”

Grinning at that, Mats waves his hand, so Marco would lean at the counter and sit at the chair. It’s the blonde’s habit whenever he’s spending time with the cashier. “I just enjoy myself like that, nothing harms and when I saw you with your _ex_ , I thought to _help_ you.”

“That, I forgot, thank you.”

“No need, let’s just say I’m doing a favor for my _regular_.” Mats winks and something churned inside Marco’s stomach.

Maybe he reads the hints wrong or maybe he’ll ridicule himself but he can’t stop asking himself, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you say we’re together, back then?”

The cashier thinks for a while before shrugging. “Why not?”

“But we’re not _together_.”

“Then we’ll just have to be, don’t you think?” This time, he appreciates the view in front of him. Mats’ face, the postures, everything, but most of all Mats’ eyes, which usually hidden behind those thick eye-glasses. He blinks a few times before finally understanding what Mats has just implied. Did he just ask him out? He stares at those eyes again, deep brown scanning him. “I’m asking you out, in case if you are still confused.”

“Oh…Oh,” Marco can only forms an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. He can’t believe that he could be so dense. After all the flirtatious acts he has done, now he’s the one dumbfounded.

“So?”

“Okay, okay.” Without any hesitation, Marco nods his head, which only lead to a chuckling Mats. Usually he’ll be irritated but Mats’ laugh is worth it.

And he still doesn’t understand the reason why Mats works there, when the latter clearly could find a better job to do. Nevertheless, Marco is grateful. If Mats doesn’t work at the 7-eleven, how would he even have a chance to date a Sex Greek God?

(And one of these days, Mats just live up to Marco’s title).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put a more detail explanation of Mats' situation, but it gets out of hand so I changed the ending. Anyway, hope you'll like it C:


End file.
